X-Men: Days of Future Past (film)
| Next Film = | Official Website = | Facebook Page = X-Men Movies | IMDB ID = | Marvel Movies = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Villains: * ** * * Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * United States Senate ** Senator Brickman ** Congressman Parker ** Congressman Davis ** Congressman McCarter * ** ** ** ** * * Peter Maximoff * ** ** ** * * * * General Petrov * * * Jason Stryker * * * Beast (Hank McCoy) * X-Men (New Timeline) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** , **** **** , ***** *** , **** ** , ** ** , ** *** ** * ** United States *** , New York **** *** **** *** **** **** *** Dallas, Texas ** *** ** Paris, France Items: * ** ** * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = The movie begins in the year of 2023 in a post apocalyptic New York. It's explained to us that a few years ago the robots created by Trask Industries, the Sentinels, started to hunt down everyone with the X-gene and mutant sympathizers. If they weren't killed, they were enslaved. The world was now ruled by the worst kind of people. A young boy searches the debris of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and finds a broken X-Men belt before a Sentinel walks up on him. Meanwhile, in Moscow, some of the X-Men are hiding out together with members of the organization called the Free Mutants. One of the members, Warpath, notices some Sentinel drop-off ships are on the way. Another member of the group, Blink, teleports herself and Warpath to the rest of the group and warns them. The energy absorbent founder of the Free Mutants, Bishop, asks the fire generating Sunspot to charge him up. Bishop and Kitty Pryde then run off while Colossus, Warpath, Blink and Sunspot prepare to battle the incoming Sentinels. It doesn't go so well, however. Blink escapes and finds Iceman. She teleports him to Kitty and Bishop so that he can help to fight off a Sentinel. He gives them just enough time to barricade themselves in a bunker. Iceman gets killed though, and so do some of the other mutants. A Sentinel is about to get to Bishop and Kitty, but just before that Kitty shows she's learned a new ability. It's the ability to send someone’s mind back in time. And she does exactly this with Bishop. Bishop's consciousness is sent back a few days, when the group was in China, and he manages to warn the group about the attack and not to go to Russia, making the battle in Moscow never happen. A few minutes later the X-Jet arrives carrying Wolverine, Storm, Professor X and Magneto. Professor X then tells the group how the entire thing started. In 1973, a couple of weeks before the Paris Peace Accords, Bolivar Trask, founder and CEO of Trask Industries, suggests the Sentinel Mark I program to the U.S. Army. They reject the idea, however, and a few weeks later Trask is killed by Mystique in Paris. This made the U.S. Army understand the danger of the mutants and they initiate the Sentinel Mark I program. They later capture Mystique and use her DNA to upgrade the Sentinels so that they can adapt to their powers. Xavier says that Kitty needs to send his mind back to 1973 to prevent the war before it even happens. But Kitty says that she could only send someone back about a month without them getting serious brain damage. Wolverine, however, says that, since he heals so fast, he can go back. Kitty, Magneto, Professor X and Iceman goes to a chamber behind the Great Wall of China and Kitty sends Wolverine back to 1973. Logan wakes up in bed with a woman and he then gets up. Three men enter the room and tell Logan that the woman was the daughter of the boss and that he was supposed to protect her. Logan tells the men he's from the future but they don't believe him. They start to shoot at him and it all ends with Logan having to do what he does best. When Logan gets out he grabs a car and drives to the X-Mansion. He then finds out that Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters has been shut down. He knocks on the back door anyway and a human looking Hank McCoy opens. Hank asks Logan to leave but he refused and gets in. He tells Hank that they will be good friends in the future and punches him in the face. He starts to look for the professor but a transformed Hank attacks him. Charles arrives stops the fight though. Logan asks why the school is shut down and Charles says that it's because many of the teachers and some of the older students have been called in to the Vietnam War. Logan then tells them both that he's sent the future by Charles, which they obviously don’t believe. But Logan then tells Charles something that Charles tells Wolverine years in the future. How Charles powers manifested at an age of 9 and how he thought he had gone mad. But at the age of 12 he understood that the voices in his head actually came from the minds of the people around him. This makes Charles wonder if Logan might be telling the truth. He still says he's busy and walks away. Wolverine asks Beast how Charles can still walk and he answers that the serum he used to control his powers could be modified to fix Charles's spine. But it had the side-effect of changing Charles' DNA in a way that sapped him of his powers. Charles had misused the serum over the years to shut out the voices in his head. Charles changes his mind, however, and agrees to help Logan. Logan then says that they will need Magneto as well. Charles reveals that Erik is held prisoner beneath the Pentagon in a concrete and plastic prison for being involved in the assassination on John F. Kennedy. In Vietnam, four mutant soldiers, including Havok and Toad, are put in a quarantine just before they were going to be sent home. A group of soldiers, led by a young Major William Stryker, comes to take them to Trask Industries so that they can be tested on. A general interrupts however and it is revealed that it is Mystique. They knock out the soldiers and gets back to the U.S. Mystique breaks into Trask Industries and finds autopsy files on mutants, some of them revealed to be Angel and Azazel. This is what causes Mystique to go after Trask. Wolverine knows someone that could help with breaking out Magneto. They find the young Peter Maximoff, a mutant with the power of super speed that says that he is willing to help. When Charles says that the mutant they are trying to break out can control metal Peter says that his mother knew a guy that could do that, implying that Erik might be his father. They go to the Pentagon and Maximoff gets down to where Magneto is held. He vibrates the glass above Erik's cell until it shatters. The group is stopped by some guards but with the help of Peter's super speed they quickly got out off that situation. They leave Peter to go to the Paris on their private jet. Once on the plane Logan explaines the situation to Erik. On the way there Charles asks why Erik killed Kennedy and Erik answers that he tried to save Kennedy because he was also a mutant but Erik had been disturbed in the middle of the act and the bullet had accidentally hit the President. A fight later breaks out between Charles and Erik. Charles accuses Erik for having taken what meant the most to him and abandoning him. Erik, on the other hand, retorts by saying that Charles failed to protect his mutant brothers and sisters like Emma, Banshee, Azazel and Angel, since they are now dead. Erik's fury almost makes the plane crash but he eventually calms his mind and they get safely to Paris. After a while they call a truce and play a game of chess. The night before Mystique had knocked out and taken the form of a Vietnamese General. The next morning when Bolivar Trask, accompanied by Stryker, were going to show off the X-Gene detector to the Vietnamese officials it gave off strong reactions on one of the Generals and exposed the General as Mystique. She transformed to her normal self and knocked out everybody but Trask. She then picked up a gun and was about to shoot him when Logan, Charles, Erik and Hank interrupts her. This gives Stryker the opportunity to tase Mystique. Magneto, however, re-directs the taser gun pins on to Stryker. Wolverine sees Stryker and this causes him to get some kind of seizure. He forgets where he is and gets flashbacks to the Weapon-X program. These effects wear off after some minutes though. His 2023 body however start spasming and he cuts Kitty with his claws so they decide to bind him. In 1973 Magneto understands that Mystique could be a danger to all mutants and he tries to kill her with the gun. He doesn't succeed though as Mystique jumps out the window but he manages to bend the bullet so that it hits her in the leg. They fight on the street outside and after a while Beast joins the fight. But when the police arrives they are forced to scatter. Trask now manages to convince President Richard Nixon to initiate the Sentinel Mark I program and they decide to show the eight Sentinels already done to the public. He explains that the Sentinels include no metal, so they can't be controlled by Magneto. Magneto is looking for his helmet and runs into Mystique who says that she won't help him anymore. He later finds his helmet locked up together with Angel's wings and Havok's broken plasma concentrator. When Charles gets back to New York his legs starts giving out and his powers starts to return. He is about to take more of the serum when Logan tells him that he will need his powers to find Mystique. They go to Cerebro and Charles tries to use it but it doesn't work. Logan then lets Charles touch his mind. When Charles does this he finds himself in the Chinese chamber that Logan’s body lies in and he gets to talk to his older self. The older version of him tells the younger one that he missed one of the most human powers of all. Hope. He shows himself some of the brightest and most beautiful memories of his life to inspire himself. Charles mind comes back to 1973 and he can now fully use Cerebro. He finds Mystique in an airport and uses the people around her to talk to her but she refuses to listen. He does, however, learn that she is going to Washington D.C. Hank had been monitoring the channels and found out that that's where the Sentinels will be revealed. Hank says that there still might not help whatever they do. That time is unchangeable. That it's like a river and a pebble;throw a pebble into the water and the water will just go around it. But Charles doesn't believe in that. They take the jet to D.C. and on the way there Logan makes Charles promise that no matter how it goes he will still bring together the X-Men in the future. Striker talks to Trask at Trask Industries about how he believes that the mutant threat could unite humans against a common enemy. The Sentinels had been put on train to D.C. the night before and Magneto had jumped on to one of the train cars. He then used the steel tracks of the railroad and inserted it into the Sentinels so that he would be able to control them. In 2023 Kitty is struggling to stay alive. She is losing a lot of blood. The Sentinel Mark X:s is swarming in. Blink, Bishop, Storm and Magneto manage to hold them at bay for some time but when they get too close Colossus, Sunspot and Warpath must also help. But one by one the X-Men and Free Mutants are killed. A mortally wounded Magneto parts with his old friend Charles in peace. Iceman is now the only thing in between Logan, Kitty and the Professor, and he is quickly subdued. In Washington, 1973, Charles, Logan and Hank arrives in front of the White House at the great revealing of the Sentinels. A few miles away Magneto lifts the Robert F.Kennedy Memorial Stadium into the air while at the same time managing to take control of the Sentinels, making them attack the crowd. Meanwhile Mystique tries to shoot Trask, disguised as a Secret Service agent, but fails to do so as Charles mentally stops her. Nixon, Trask and the other government officials take refuge in a bunker underneath the White House. Right above them Magneto drops the stadium to the ground making it impossible for the police to get to the White House. A piece of metal debris hits Charles, trapping him. Beast asks Wolverine if he makes it in the future and Wolverine says no, but he also states that they can change that. They get assaulted by a Sentinel and Beast says he got it. Wolverine then attacks Magneto. Since Wolverine didn't have his adamantium-coated skeleton in the seventies, Magneto couldn't control him so he had to improvise. He took steel rebar from the stadium walls and pierced Logan with them. He then threw Logan into the Potomac River. Magneto then drags the bunker out of the ground and opens it. He then uses his power to grab the guns of the men inside. He turns the cameras to the bunker and tells the nation that he will avenge all the mutants these men had killed. Then the President walks forward and tells Magneto that he can shoot him but not the rest. Magneto says he will hurt the rest anyways and the President then transforms into Mystique, showing the real President behind her. She pulls up a plastic gun and shoots Magneto in the side of the neck, not to kill but to stun. She then turns the gun at Trask. She is about to shoot him when Charles tells her, mentally, that if she doesn't, she can give mankind a second chance to correctly define mutants. She chooses not to kill Trask and drops the gun. While Magneto is still in shock she kicks of his helmet so that Charles can take control of him. He uses Magneto's powers to take away the metal debris and then sends him away after saying goodbye to both Mystique and him. Meanwhile Logan is drowning in the river and his vision is darkening. In 2023, now that Mystique made the choice not to kill Trask, the entire timeline never existed and the war with the Sentinels never took place. Logan wakes up in 2023 in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He walks around in it and notices some big changes. To begin with he's not living in a post apocalyptic world, and Beast and Storm are still alive. And, as he walks downstairs, he notices that thanks to the changes in the timeline Jean Grey is still alive. He tries to go close to her but is stopped by Scott Summers, who is also alive. And then finally he meets Professor X. He reminds Logan that he is supposed to teach history in the morning, but Logan says that the history he knows is a bit different. Charles asks what he means and Logan says that he needs a recap on everything that happened from 1973. Charles smiles when he realizes what Logan means and begins with telling Logan that after he nearly drowned he was found by Mystique, disguised as Stryker, ending his narration with the statement that "If you throw enough pebbles in the river you can change the future." A young mutant in ancient Egypt telekinetically builds the pyramids, as onlookers chant, "En Sabah Nur." Four Horsemen are shown briefly in the background. | Cast = * Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/Logan * James McAvoy as Professor X / Charles Xavier (past) *Patrick Stewart as Professor X / Prof. Charles Xavier (future) * Michael Fassbender as Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (past) *Ian McKellen as Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (future) * Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Halle Berry as Storm / Ororo Munroe * Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde * Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask * Nicholas Hoult and Kelsey Grammer as Beast / Hank McCoy * Shawn Ashmore as Iceman / Bobby Drake * Anna Paquin as Rogue * Daniel Cudmore as Colossus / Peter Rasputin * Fan Bingbing as Blink / Clarice Ferguson * Evan Peters as Quicksilver / Peter Maximoff * Lucas Till as Havok / Alex Summers * Josh Helman as Col. William Stryker * Omar Sy as Bishop / Lucas Bishop * Booboo Stewart as Warpath / James Proudstar * Adan Canto as Sunspot / Roberto da Costa * Evan Jonigkeit as Toad / Mortimer Toynbee * Brendan Pedder as En Sabah Nur Hugh Jackman hinted at a much larger cast for the completed film, stating, "Every other actor who’s ever put on a superhero uniform will be in it." Despite Jackman's statement, January Jones (Emma Frost), Rose Byrne (Moira MacTaggert), Alan Cumming (Nightcrawler), Jason Flemyng (Azazel), Caleb Landry Jones (Banshee), and James Marsden (Cyclops) were confirmed not to be appearing in the film (ironically, Marsden did reprise his role). | Notes = *The title of the film was confirmed by director Bryan Singer. *The film will shoot in 3D. * The film was initially slated for for a July 18, 2014 release before being moved up two months to May 23. * Production for the film wrapped on August 17, 2013. | Trivia = * For April Fool's Day, 2013, Bryan Singer "confirmed" that pop singer Lady Gaga would appear in the film as the character Dazzler. * The film's portrayal of Quicksilver came under criticism from fans in early 2014, when a cover featuring the character for an upcoming issue of Empire magazine was unveiled. Fans objected to the character's costume and overall look. * Rogue was initially supposed to appear in only one scene in the film, which Bryan Singer announced was cut in December 2013. Although this meant Rogue was cut out of the film entirely, the character has since been inserted back into the film albeit in a very minor fashion. * Director Bryan Singer has stated there was an scene in which an older sister of Quicksilver was mentioned as a reference to the Scarlet Witch, but it was ultimately cut. * Bryan Singer talked about "changing history" in an interview with Empire Magazine. The director stated "I don't want people to panic about us erasing the movies. I believe in multiverses," explaining the possibility of certain events as they would be part of the history of alternate universes."THE PAST HAS A HABIT" Page 94~100 Empire Magazine May 2014 * Comic writers Chris Claremont and Len Wein both make cameo appearances in the film as Congressman Parker and Congressman Davis, respectively. * Wolverine was seen fighting in Vietnam in Wolverine Origins, yet, he was seen in a bar in 1962, and he was working as a bodyguard in 1973. This means that the scenes of Vietnam in Wolverine Origins took place between 1963 and 1972. * Along with Magneto's Helmet, other objects were held in the vault such as Havoc's chest plate, one of Angel's wings, and the coin from X-Men: First Class * When Logan arrives in the past, he awakens in the buff next to a woman, several gangsters barge into Logan's room and inquire where Logan's clothing is, Logan replies "Would you believe me if I told you I was sent here from the future?" This is an obvious reference to the Terminator franchise where the time machine can only send people back in time without their clothing. * Earlier versions of the film's script have a young Juggernaut helping Xavier, Beast and Wolverine break Magneto out of the Pentagon. Juggernaut would have been thrown out of their plane at 20,000 feet, crashing through the Pentagon to land in Magneto's cell. Juggernaut was written out of the script and replaced with Quicksilver when the film's producers learned another version of the character would appear in the Marvel Studios' film Avengers: Age of Ultron. Actor Josh Helman, who was hired to portray the young Juggernaut, was recast as Major Stryker. * This is the first X-Men film nominated for an Academy award (Best Visual Effects). * This is currently the only live-action Marvel film to take place in more than one reality. Videos File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Ian_McKellan_Interview|Ian McKellan Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Peter_Dinklage_Interview_2|Peter Dinklage Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Ellen_Page_Interview|Ellen Page Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Nicholas_Hoult_Interview|Nicholas Hoult Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Halle_Berry_Interview|Halley Berry Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Jennifer_Lawrence_Interview|Jennifer Lawrence Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Michael_Fassbender_Interview|Michael Fassbender Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_James_McAvoy_Interview|James McAvoy Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Patrick_Stewart_Interview|Patrick Stewart Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Bryan_Singer_Interview|Bryan Singer Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Hugh_Jackman_Interview_2|Hugh Jackman Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Magneto_Power_Piece|Magneto Power Piece File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Fassbender_and_McAvoy_Interview|Fassbender and McAvoy Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Hugh_Jackman_Interview|Hugh Jackman Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Steward_and_Page_Interview|Steward and Page Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Peter_Dinklage_Interview|Peter Dinklage Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Wolverine_Meets_Beast%22_Clip|"Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Who_Are_You%22_Clip|"Who Are You" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Wolverine_Meets_Beast%22_Clip|"Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Who_Are_You%22_Clip|"Who Are You?" Clip X-Men Days of Future Past - "Easter-Egg Spiderman" Clip|The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Post-credits X-Men clip X-Men Days of Future Past - "You Abandoned Us All" Clip|Clip: You Abandoned Us All File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22I_Call_Them_Sentinels%22_TV_Spot|I Call Them Sentinels TV Spot File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_(2014)_-_Movies_Trailer_3_for_X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past|Trailer 3 File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Opening_Battle%22_Clip|Opening Battle Clip File:Trask Industries Your Future File:X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official Trailer (2014) File:X-Men Days of Future Past - Official Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:X-Men Days of Future Past - Trailer Fannotation|Trailer Fannotation X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Bringing_the_Two_Eras_of_X-Men_Together Gallery Magneto - X-Men Days of Future (Earth-10005).png Professor X- X-Men Days of Future (Earth-10005).png | Links = Marvel films Trask Industries website }} Category:20th Century Fox Category:Earth-10005